Never Had I Ever with Black Butler
by hotzyjoxxy
Summary: the cast of black butler does the things you send in that you havn't ever done
1. Chapter 1

Hi welcome to Never Had I Ever with the cast of Black Butler, I'm Joxxy

**CIEL**: Just get onto the rules.

**FINNI:** Aww can i be in it please,please,please!

**GRELL: S**eba-chan I love playing games!

**CIEL:** Game you say?

Hold on! Stop all talking at once. The rules are very simple, you ask us something you never did and the cast has to do it. (i suggest some Sebastian and Grelll and some Grell and Undertaker)

**SEBASTIAN: **Miss I do say that doesn't sound appropriate to-

**GRELL**: I'd love to play games with you Seba-chan!

Ok leave me your never had i ever in the review box and they might do it!


	2. Chapter 2

(joxxys pov) 

Im reading though the dares and there was only is sad but we can manage. DING DONG! there here.

"Ok lets do it." Ciel said while i opened the the door was fully opened i see Ciel embarresed because Grell is hanging all over Sebastian and Lizzy talking Ciels ear off.

"Come on in." I said to everyone. which they did. once everyone was in my living room I could feel the tension in the room against Ciel and Alois and Claude and Sebastian and the same grudge Claude has for Sebastian William has too and many more.

"Ok before we start we need to set some rules, kay." i said they nodded

"No killing each other, no yelling at each other and you cant say no to a dare no matter how much you hate it, kay." They must hate me right now.

"Um how many dares do we have today?" Mey-rin asked

"Two." i said "Ok the first one is for Ciel! It is from MakaxSoul-chan24 and she wants you to smile." He looked up at me lke i told him to murder someone.

"No! I wont smile for one person." He was serious.

"Come on 'smile' smile for us -says Webster" snake was laughing at this point and so was everyone else.

"Don't call me that it is not my name." Ciel just wanted everyone to shut up.

"Just do it so we stop bugging you." i said to make him happy.

"Fine." and then he smiled it was a big and bright smile that even Ciel let out a chuckle at the end.

"Okay i think that was a hit don't you think?" I asked everyone and they all replied with a chuckle.

"The next one is from Sunshynesflower and she wants... OH MA GAHWD she wants Ciel and Sebastian to kiss." i said in a whisper and know one heard exept Sebastian and Claude and they looked freaked.

"What did you say Joxxy no one heard you." Alois must've say his butlers face and wanted to know.

"Sebastianandcielhavetokiss...imsosorryitswierdandgrossbut myreaderswantit." i said so fast that they all must think im speaking giberish. But the looks on there face say otherwise.

"Miss Joxxy but i dont think that is appropriate." Sebastian said he was mildly blushing but i cant tell if its from embaressment or just creeped out.

"just get it over with i want my Seba-chan to myself." Grell said rudely.

"Fine I had enough embasesment today!" and he leaned in and him and Sebastian went full out tounge kiss but the weird thing was Sebastian kissed back.

Maybe there are some secrets i dont want to know.

* * *

**A.N. Hi thanks for reviewing and your dare i will need more to keep this going so please dare them and i love all of my jellyfish who read this im gonna also be posting more for my story monochrome kiss and two new storys are on the way so ya **

**love you my jellyfish,joxxy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hey guys im back and its summer vacation so i will start doing more story updating on all of my stories. So ill be on more. Love ya, joxxy.**

* * *

**(**ciels p.o.v**)**

Today we have more of those dare things that Joxxy made us do before. I really hope there is nothing like last time, if there is any for me i will be very angry.

DING DONG! Joxxy opened the door and we all piled in. We sat in our usual spots. It was silent in the room. Joxxy finally started to talk about the dares.

"Ok guys we have eight dares but we will do them four a day." Joxxy said. EIGHT DARES! God i dont have a good feeling about this and i guess im not the only one because everyone just sat there, nervous.

"Lets get started then." Joxxy got her compter and started going through the dares. She stopped and covered her face. It must be bad.

"Umm...heheh... Guest wants Sebastian and Ciel to have sex." Joxxy instantly covered her face again.

"BLOODY HELL NO!" Im not going to have sex with my butler. I looked at Sebatian who just sat there smirking.0

"Well we cannot let our fans down." HOW CAN SEBASTIAN EVEN SAY THAT.

"No, Sebastian, we are NOT doing that. "

"Ciel we have to, its for the fans."

"Fine, you win this time." I stood up and walked over to the entrance of the foyer.

"Come, Sebatian and where is the spare bedroom we can use?" I really hate Joxxy right now.

"Upstairs, second door to your right." Joxxy said. Sebastian got up and followed me. Out of no where he picked me up and started to carry me.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT. I COMMAND YOU!"

"I cant master." and he carried me up the stairs.

(joxxy p.o.v.)

"Ok lets give them a couple of minutes then we can go spy on them." This is pure gold.

"while we are waiting we can do some more dares." I scroll through the dare and look for some that dont do with Ciel and Sebastian. Ahh heres a good one.

"This one is for snake, DanelleSephton wants you to talk without saying 'says-' after everything."

"O-Ok i will try, says-Goethe."

"ummm. Hello this is going to be weird but i guess i have to." Snake acually did it!

"The world didnt end either!"

"What was that?" Snake asked.

"Oh Danelle said that if you didnt say 'says-' that the world would end."

"I see it hasnt yet though." Snake has really stopped.

"We should go and sneak a peek of Ciel and Sebastian now." I said. Everyone seemed eager exept lizzie and grell.

"I dont wanna go." Lizzie said.

"Niether do I." said Grell.

"Fne, you to can stay here and we will be back soon." I led the group upstairs and all you can here is moaning and panting from the bedroom.

"Shh be quiet." Beast was in front of me trying to get a peek. Everyone was giggling like little girls each getting to see.

"you guys done looking we got more dares to do." I said as the line got smaller. We all headed back downstairs and got back to the dares.

"They should be done soon and joining us." I said while trying not to laugh.

"Ok the next dare is from Songbird and she wants Grell to strip." I said Grells face blushed and she stood up.

"Umm... like here, and infront of the kids?" Grell was fidgeting with his hair.

"The kids can leave the room if they please. Also yes you will do it in here." I said. Everyone was waiting now.

"Im leaving." announced Lizzie.

"Im not." Alois stated.

"Ok Grell you can begin."

(Ciels p.o.v) 

Ugh that was horrid. I will NEVER stoop so low again. But I have to admit, Sebatian was pretty good. i walked downstairs and back into the living area when i see Grell stripping in the middle of the room.

"OH MY GOD!" I turned aroung and walked back to the stairs. I didnt want to see that!

"Ahh I see you two are finally done. How was it?" Sebatian mustve walked into the room.

"It wasnt bad. I dont know what the young master thinks though." that bloody bastard.

"Well shall we continue?" I heard someone say. Was..that..Snake? I decided to walk around. When I came back Grell was in theese skimpy red lace underwear. I just walked in and sat next to Joxxy who had this devious grin on her face.

"Enjoying this?" I asked her. She turned and jumped a little at my presence.

"More than i should." she replied back.

"Ok I have had enough embarressment for today." Grell took all of her clothes and went to get changed. It was compleate silence until i heard lizzie yell.

"Is it done i wanna come back in!"

"Yes Lizzie come back in." I said to her. She came running back in and hugged came back in too, wow that was fast.

"Ok our next dare is from BlackAngel-Chan. She wants sebatian to wear a sexy rabbit costume." Phew, thank god it wasnt for me.

"I do say, dont you think we had enough of these for a day?" Sebatian obviously didnt want do do this.

"Oh cmon Seba-chan. Its only faaaair." Grell whimpered.

"Fine, Joxxy where is the costume?"

"In the bathroom closet." He got up and went to change. Five minutes later he comes out in this ridiculous pink playboy bunny outfit.

"hahaha you look ridiculous." Claude said.

"Can you do a little runway pose for us?" The Undertaker asked.

"Ok." Sebatian did a little catwalk strut, turn, and walked back. On the way back he winked at me. That bastard.

"Ok I think we all had enough dares for today." Joxxy said while laughing. I dont know why I ever agreed to this.

"Well see you guys next time on 'Never Have I Ever With Black Butler. Bye guys!"

* * *

**A.N.- Hey guys thanks for reading. keep on sending in you dares and maybe we will do them. Love ya, Joxxy**


End file.
